Love of an Earth Lord
by finalfanaticgorm
Summary: Lucinda Vega has a secret she doesn't want people to know about, but when she moves to the seemingly ordinary town of Venture Falls with her parents: well-known music producer Rick Vega and talented country singer Marlene Wainwright, she soon discovers she isn't the only one with a secret to hide. Nick/OC
1. A Fresh Start

**Love of an Earth Lord**

AN:This was a request from __, featuring her OC Lucinda Vega. I hope that I have done a good job with this first chapter.

 _Lucinda's POV_

I sat in the car with my parents, running my hand nervously through my jet-black hair. We were moving to a new town called Venture Falls for a "fresh start" as my dad called it. I examined my reflection in the rear-view mirror. A girl of twelve stared back at me.

I would never claim to be pretty myself, but a lot of people seem to think I am. I have straight black hair that is always held back with a white hairband. People love how glossy my hair looks but, in my opinion, it makes my already too pale skin seem even paler. My eyes are a warm chocolate brown with a hint of caramel, if you look carefully enough. I have a slim build and am average in height, thought I have started growing taller recently.

I was wearing my favourite outfit: my pink and black dress - the bodice was pink with a white collar and four black buttons whilst the skirt was black and reached to my knees. Beneath the dress, I wore dark blue jeans. On my feet were my new black combat boots.

"Are you excited, Lu?" My dad asks. Ever since I was small, he's always called me Lu and now that's what pretty much everyone calls me. In fact, my parents rarely use my full name unless they're mad at me (which, thankfully, doesn't happen very often). I nod, distracted by my first view of the town. It seems pretty ordinary which suits me fine. After all, no one here knows my secret...

Oh, did I forget to mention? My dad is none other than the well-known music producer Rick Vega. Yes, that's right- the guy who made the songs of popular teen star Aaron Apple a showstopping success. He was also the music producer for my mother, Marlene Wainwright, which was how they met, fell in love, got married and had me. My mum is a country singer and she's pretty well-known in the music industry too.

It's unsurprising, therefore, that my one passion in the entire world is music. I learnt to play the piano aged three, learning the guitar shortly afterwards. I took singing lessons as soon as I was old enough and my instructor told me I had a natural talent, a voice like a nightingale.

I really want to keep my parentage a secret because no matter where I go, people only want to be friends with me because of my parents. I just want to be friends with people who like me for who _I_ am, not who my parents are.

Like my dad says, it's a fresh start, a chance to put everything behind us. I look up as our car turns down a small drive towards a two-storey white house. My first impression is "Wow!" I can't believe this is our new house. Judging from the high-pitched gasp I hear, my mum is pretty stunned too.

My dad parks the car and we all get out. Mum fumbles with a set of keys until she eventually finds the right one to unlock the door. We step inside, taking care not to trip over the numerous boxes cluttering the floor.

This is our new home.

AN: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next time, the Vega family start work unpacking and Lucinda meets Nick and Toby for the first time.


	2. First Friends

**Love of an Earth Lord**

 **First Friends**

AN: Here is the new chapter (which I had to write up twice because I accidentally deleted it. Yes, pretty stupid of me, I know.) Hope you enjoy it. I've made up the names of Nick and Toby's parents just to make that clear.

 _Lucinda's POV_

I looked around at all the boxes. It was at times like these that I think we all regret having so much stuff.

"Right then, everyone!" Dad said optimistically (he is a big believer in optimism at all times). "Let's get everything unpacked! Lu, why don't you sort out your room whilst your mother and I get started down here?"

I grinned. "Okay, Dad!" I climbed up the steps and approached the door to my new bedroom. I took hold of the handle and cautiously turned it to open the door.

As it opened, I gasped before all of a sudden jumping up and down while squealing happily. It had been decorated exactly how I had asked! The walls were pink and black along with the bedding. The curtains were black with pink polka dots. I had a pink dresser and a black desk. Best of all, my guitar was propped up in a corner, still in perfect condition.

Seeing the amount of boxes I had to unpack, I took out my phone and plugged in the earphones before pressing shuffle on the music player. I then got to work unpacking all my stuff from the boxes and placing them where I liked. My clothes were folded neatly and placed in the correct drawers. Soon the number of boxes I had left to unpack started to decrease in number.

It took me a full hour for me to finish unpacking completely. By the time I had stuck up my last poster, I was exhausted and thirsty.

I ambled down the stairs into the kitchen and picked up the bottle of blackcurrant juice. As I began to pour it into my cup, I heard Mum say, "Thank you. We've just moved from New York."

Curious about who she was talking to, I lost concentration and ended up overfilling my cup. Then, to make matters worse, I then clumsily knocked the cup onto the floor. I groaned loudly as I began to mop up the mess.

"Lu, is that you in there?" Mum called from in the living room.

"Yeah!" I called back as I finished mopping up the juice. I walked into the living room only to see a red-haired woman with two boys who looked about my age. The first one had blonde hair and blue eyes and was wearing a blue jacket and jeans. The second had brown hair and brown eyes framed by glasses. He wore a yellow hooded jacket and green shorts.

The woman moved forward. "You must be Lucinda. I'm Karen Tripp and these are my sons, Toby and Nick." She pointed to the blonde boy and brunette boy respectively as she introduced them.

"Pleased to meet you." I said politely as I shook her hand. "Oh, and call me Lu. That's what everyone calls me."

She nodded. "Well, as I was saying to your mother just now, we only live across the road so if you need anything, don't hesitate to come and ask."

"Thank you, Mrs Tripp." I said before turning to the two boys. "I guess I'll see you guys on Monday."

Nick nodded. "Yeah, we'll wait for you to get your timetable. If you're lucky, you might be in our tutor group and some of our lessons."

"Okay." I grinned. They seemed like the kind of people I would want to be friends with.

All of a sudden, Mrs Tripp looked at her watch and said, "Oh my goodness, look at the time! We really must go now."

Mum and I walked with them to the door and Mum thanked them for coming. Nick said politely. "It was nice meeting you, Lu."

Toby nodded in agreement. "Yeah, we'll hopefully be seeing a lot more of you." He added.

"I hope so." I said. "It'll be nice to know someone at school."

As they left, I was glad that I had already befriended two people. My time at Venture Falls was already off to a good start.

 _Nick's POV_

Toby and I started discussing Lucinda as soon as we got home. "She seems pretty cool." Toby said. I nodded in agreement.

Suddenly Toby got a gleam in his eyes that usually meant that either someone was going to get pranked or he had a plan, neither of which was a comforting idea to me. "Toby!" I protested. "You can't prank her!"

"I wasn't planning to." Toby said, much to my surprise. But I knew he must have something planned. "But I do have a plan for her...and you." He said slyly.

"For me?" I asked, stunned. I blinked at him in confusion until I finally understood. "Toby, not again!" I sighed exasperated. "I thought we agreed not to do this anymore."

Toby shook his head. "Technically speaking, I never agreed to anything. You just told me to stop setting you up with potential girlfriends. But you ought to know by now that I play by my own rules."

I sighed. "I'm not getting any say in this, am I?" He looked at me and grinned. "I'll take that as a no, then." I suddenly spied an opportunity to get my own back. "Okay, I'll let you enjoy trying to set me up with her...if you tell Jessica how you really feel about her."

Toby's face fell comically. "That's not fair!" He whined. "I wanted it to be special when I told her." A few seconds passed. "Wait, how did you-"

"Know that you like her? Toby, I hate to break it to you but I think everyone knows." I pointed out. "Well, that's my offer: I'll let you set me up if you confess to Jessica how you really feel- take it or leave it."

I watched, amused, as Toby thought about my offer. He clearly wanted to set me up with Lucinda but, at the same time, he was annoyed about my forcing him to tell Jessica about his true feelings.

Finally he had a response. "Okay, I'll accept your offer. By the time this is all over, hopefully we'll both get what we want out of this."

The challenge was on.

AN: I hope you like this chapter. Next time, Lucinda starts her first day at school and Toby begins plotting a set-up between her and Nick with the help of Jessica and Lucas. Thanks for reading!


	3. Set Up

Set Up

AN: Sorry for the long wait, but I hardly have any free time because of college. Hopefully this chapter will be okay, though .

 _Lucinda's POV_

On Monday morning, I woke up early. After getting up (putting on my signature outfit complete with a pink and black bag) and making sure I had everything (I was bound to forget _something_ so I had to check several times just to be sure), I wandered down into the kitchen and poured myself some cereal.

"Are you excited, dear?" Mum asked as I sat down and began eating. I nodded, waiting until.I had swallowed my food before trying to speak.

"Totally- although I am nervous too." I admit. It's not easy moving around all the time; I constantly have to say goodbye to the friends I make and it takes some getting used to. I keep having to go through the whole process of getting to know people every time I move. "I won't know anyone, though."

"What about those two nice boys?" Mum says, looking up from her newspaper. "Perhaps you'll be in some of their lessons."

I looked at the clock and saw that it was time for me to go. "I'll see you tonight, Mum." I said, kissing her goodbye. I grabbed my bag and, after giving myself a once-over in the living room mirror, deemed myself presentable enough to leave the house. After all, I wanted to make a good first impression.

 _Toby's_ POV

I stood outside my tutor room with Jessica and Lucas. Nick had gone to ask his chemistry teacher about something. We had been fortunate enough to all have tutor together first thing in a morning. It was, therefore, the perfect opportunity to rope Jess and Lucas into helping me set Nick up with Lucinda.

"So let me get this straight," Lucas said for the third time after I had explained my plan to them. "You want to set your brother up with a girl he barely knows- a girl we know nothing about."

Jessica nodded. "Yeah, you can't just do that, Toby. We haven't even met her properly yet!" She exclaimed. "Lucas is right- it's like setting Nick up with a complete stranger!"

Feeling like my genius idea was getting no support, I glanced around for inspiration and looked straight into the eyes of one Lucinda Vega. "Lu!" I exclaim. "Do you know where you're heading?"

She shrugged. "Not really. The map wasn't very useful and I didn't want to ask anyone for help in case I looked stupid in front of everyone." She then handed me her timetable and I scanned it quickly, before giving it back to her.

"Okay, do you want the good news or the bad news?" I ask, seeing Jessica and Lucas approaching. She shrugs, looking at me quizzically. "Well, the good news is, you're in the right place. The bad news is, you have double maths with me and my friends right after tutor."

"Hey, Toby, is this the new girl?" Jessica asked, after tapping me on the shoulder. I spin round and gesture toward Lucinda as I make the necessary introductions.

"Lucas, Jessica, this is Lucinda Vega. Lu, these are the friends I was just telling you about."

Lucas and Jessica both nodded as Lucinda said quickly, "Just call me Lu." Suddenly they heard the sound of hurrying footsteps.

 _Lucinda's POV_

Nick sped through the doors at breakneck speed, panting. He held an impossibly high stack of books in his hands. "I'm not late, am I?" Toby shook his head, an amused look on his face. The brown haired boy let out a huge sigh of relief before spotting Lucinda. "Oh, hi, Lu, I see you found your way. How are you finding it so far?"

Distracted by the appearance of a black haired girl who looked very familiar, I replied offhandedly, "I don't know yet, but it's looking pretty good so far." The familiar looking girl turned towards me, a questioning look in her eyes.

"How do you-" Her voice catches and she stares at me, making me feel slightly uncomfortable. I can't think why she looks so familiar. Wait a minute...

We must have reached the same conclusion at precisely the same time as our shocked voices rang out together.

"Lu?"

"Gina?"

AN: Sorry for the long wait but here is Chapter 3 at last! Next chapter: Gina and Lucinda discuss Gina's crush on Lucas and Toby manages to persuade Jessica to help with setting up Lucinda and Nick. Hope you like it!


End file.
